According to a related art, a web browser and a word processor, have a function capable of checking a print image by displaying a print preview image on a display screen before an image displayed on the display screen is printed by a print device.
According to another related art, a printing method of a document created by a personal computer (hereinafter, referred to as ‘PC’) or a public document on the network (for example, internet), there has been known a method of converting a document to be printed into two-dimensional image data (bitmap data, etc.) such that a print device can print the document and forming an image based on the two-dimensional image data by using the print device.
In addition, as a method of generating two-dimensional image data, a technique of converting a document to be printed into the two-dimensional image data in accordance with the width of a paper used during the print has been known.